


To Love a Wolf

by TheboywhocriedWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheboywhocriedWolf/pseuds/TheboywhocriedWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles meets some new and exciting people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shocking Encounter

The sound of sirens came from every direction, they filled his ears until his head throbbed, they resonated in his bones, they seemed to be bleeding from the walls.

"Nooo.", Stiles groaned as he reached to silence his alarm.

After shutting it off he rolled over, _Five more minutes._ He thought to himself as he threw his covers over his face. He felt as if he'd only closed his eyes for a few moments before he suddenly felt his blankets being torn away. As he blindly tried to reach for them his dad's voice echoed throughout his room.

"Stiles school starts in ten minutes! You're going to be late AGAIN!"

Stiles shot up faster than an olympic runner starting a race. He franticly dug into each of his drawers choosing clothes at random and throwing it on. Another tardy would land him in detention. He splashed water on his face, slapped some deodorant under his arms, rinsed his mouth with scope, didn't even bother with his hair and snatched his backpack from its usual spot on his desk chair and ran down the stairs, out the front the door, and to his car. He sped the whole way to school praying to every god he could think of that he'd make it in time.

He didn't.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence Mr. Stilinski." came the all too condescending tone of Mr. Harris as Stiles tried to slide into class undetected.

As he took his seat next to Scott all he could do was hope for the best, but he knew he wasn't going to get very lucky. Before he could continue worrying about what he was going to be doing in detention that day he noticed Scott doing this weird twitch thing with his face that looked almost as if he might just be having a seizure. He quickly picked up on his best friends sad attempt at being inconspicuous and turned his head toward the back left side of the room. Sitting in a usually empty seat was a girl with long almond colored hair, fair skin and for a second he could have sworn he saw her eyes shine gold before seeing the rich brown of her iris' return to normal. In typical Stiles fashion as soon as she glanced his way he made it far too obvious that he was looking at her as he flailed as he quickly turned back around.

"Dude is that who I think that is?!" Stiles exclaimed in something that was meant to be a whisper but was clearly a few octaves too high because the students next to them looked over in their direction.

"Mr. Stilinski, would you like to share with the rest of the class what it is that you're so excited about?" asked Mr. Harris with annoyance oozing in his tone.

Stiles stared blankly. "Psh yea. This class is what i'm excited about. Chemicals and covalent bonds are why I wake up in the morning."

"Well since you're so excited about it I'm sure you'll be more excited to learn much more today after school, in detention. If only it excited you enough to actually get you here on time." said Mr. Harris glaring at Stiles through the top of his glasses that had slid just a little too far down his nose.

He dared one last glance at the new girl only to have his gaze returned by her when he turned around, she'd definitely heard him and she definitely knew he was talking about her.  _A Hale._

***

The rest of the day went without incident. Stiles got through the rest of his classes as smoothly as could be expected, but he did notice that the new girl was in three more of his classes. That made a total of 4 out of his 6 classes, she even sat next to him in their English class. While in English he took the opportunity to try and find out something about her, but she was cold and short with him. All he really got was her name, Cora. He would have taken it personally if it wasn't for the fact that he knew what had happened to her family.

When Stiles showed up to detention in Harris' room he saw that Cora was already sitting in class with her Chemistry book open staring down at it with a look on her face that made it look like she might burst into tears, or go into a murderous rampage, at any given moment.

"What did you do on your first day that landed you in here?" Stiles asked as he took the seat beside her.

She responded without looking up, "I'm behind since I've come back. I'm here for tutoring not detention."

Stiles fidgeted with a pen in his hand not sure if to try and continue talking or just sit quietly and try to do some homework. "A covalent bond is a chemical bond that involves the sharing of electron pairs between atoms. The stable balance of attractive and repulsive forces between atoms when they share electrons is known as covalent bonding. For a lot molecules, the sharing of electrons allows each atom to attain the equivalent of a full outer shell, corresponding to a stable electronic configuration." Stiles wasn't the kind of guy to sit quietly. He started to demonstrate it on her paper by writing the abbreviation of the elements in the middle and labeling the electrons in a circle around them.

"I don't remember asking for your help." Cora snapped as she pushed his hand away and took her paper back.

"Geez so-frickin-rry, I thought you were here for tutoring? I'm actually kind of good at this believe it or not." Stiles shot back.

She just glared at him with nothing but hatred in her stare, and for the briefest of instances he thought her eyes glowed again. That was when Mr. Harris finally decided to show up. _Nice of you to grace us with your presence_ Stiles thought to himself, surprised he didn't say it out loud, but he knew Harris was capable of giving him detention for the rest of the month for something like that so he kept it to himself.

"Ah glad to see you both made it but I'm very sorry to say, especially to you Stiles, that something has come up and I won't be here this afternoon. I really am sorry Cora I know you needed help for the quiz tomorrow. Perhaps since you're both already here Mr. Stilinski would be able to help you, after all he somehow is pulling off a solid A in my class." The words seemed to almost pain Harris when he said them which made Stiles even more giddy with contempt. But the look on Cora seemed more like that of pure horror with a mix of something else, maybe rage, she sat there with her mouth agape looking back and forth from Harris to Stiles as if trying to figure out who to kill first. Her mouth snapped shut and her jaw seemed to clench and tighten, she inhaled sharply and stared at Stiles in silence, unsure of what to say. She needed help, she had just gotten back and couldn't afford to start off badly.

"My place or yours." She muttered.

"Uh, I thought you said you didn't want my help?" Stiles regretted the words as soon as he said them.

Cora's jaw line was even more defined now as she gathered her things without a word and got ready to leave.

Stiles began to pack up too and not wanting to be an asshole apologized. "I'll give you a ride home and help you study there, I was already supposed to miss lacrosse practice anyway." he said with a hopeful heart and a sheepish grin.

Cora thought about it but in the end knew she needed the help so she accepted the offer and followed him to his Jeep. The car ride wasn't very full of conversation; it consisted of her giving him directions while she stared blankly out the window. They pulled up to a white gate in which the center that separated the entrance and exit there was a fountain that was surrounded by an assortment of flowers of all different types and colors from deep blues and purples to bright oranges and yellows. Cora put in a code and the gate swung inward to let them through. Stiles looked around and noted the ivory walls of the apartment building and large windows that reflected the outside world so you couldn't see in, it made the building look like it was a forrest itself because it reflected the surrounding woods. It looked like a nice place to live. As they drove past a black Camaro Cora sighed, "My brother's home."

Stiles didn't know if he should be scared, worried, excited, or what. He just hoped that he was a little more cheery than his sister. After they parked in a visitor section she led him to the elevator, she pressed the 4 and up they went. They came to a wooden door the color of deep mahogany with the numbers 414 etched in black into a gold plate. As Cora fumbled to try and get her keys out of her backpack Stiles could have sworn she looked worried. Once inside he noticed the bare white walls void of nearly any form of decor; all that sat in the living room was a black leather couch with a matching leather love seat, a flat screen tv that looked like it covered about half of the wall behind it, and a small dark coffee table. The kitchen was just as exciting as the living room. There was a rectangular wooden table with only two chairs, it looked more like it was used for plotting god knows what kind of plans instead of a dinner table where a family would eat at, and again the walls were bare, nothing hung anywhere. Cora set her backpack on the table and Stiles did the same taking the chair that faced toward one of the closed doors toward the back of the apartment. 

"I'll be right back." Cora told him as she disappeared down the hall to the left of the living room. Stiles was starting to get his book and binder out of his backpack when he heard a door open in front of him and instinctively lifted his head. Standing there in the doorway of the room he had been facing, in nothing but a towel, stood someone who quite obviously had come from the most lust filled dream any human being could conjure up; Stiles stared with his mouth open at the man's muscles that had to be carved from granite as you could pin point exactly where each muscle started and where the other one ended. When Stiles worked his way up to his face and made eye contact he snapped his mouth shut realizing a little too late that he was gawking. The guy stared at him with a look that was a mixture of surprise, shock, rage and hatred. Stiles' heart quickened and his breathing picked up, "I-uh-sorry I-" Stiles muttered but couldn't seem to formulate a sentence, something that had never happened to him before in his life, ever. 

"Cooraaa!" The guys voice boomed so loud it shook Stiles to his core. Without being fully aware of what he was doing Stiles had already packed all his things into his backpack, thrown one strap over his shoulder and was almost out the door before Cora reappeared. With a sigh and roll of her eyes she told Stiles to wait and standing equidistant from the two of them turned her head toward her brother.

"I need help with chemistry and our teacher asked him to help me. As for you," she continued as she turned her head to Stiles who was still hovering by the front door with his hand on the doorknob, "sit back down. Don't worry about my brother he won't bite...unless you ask him to." She exhaled a chuckle and took her place at the table. Stiles just stared at her brother who was still huffing and puffing as if her were the big bad wolf who was about to blow the house down, with Stiles still inside. 

"Derek, LEAVE. Stiles, SIT." Cora commanded. Derek gave Stiles one last glare before turning back around and slamming his door so hard Stiles felt like it shook the entire building. With the gorgeous yet equally terrifying man gone he let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and made his way back to the table. The rest of the night he helped Cora memorize the periodic table, got her to grasp covalent bonds and chemical equations and essentially had her revved and ready to go for their quiz the next day. 

As he was getting ready to leave Mr. Grumpy Sex God made another appearance. Derek came out of his room in a plain black v-neck and sleek grey polyster sweats that if you looked close enough you could see the outline of his... _Focus Stiles FOCUS!_ was all that ran through Stiles' mind. Derek marched out of his room and straight up to Stiles until their chests nearly touched. He stood staring slightly down at him but not too much, Stiles was tall for his age, and again Stiles stopped breathing and his heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears. Derek inhaled sharply through his nose almost as if committing Stiles' scent to memory. At this point it seemed like all he was trying to do was either turn Stiles on or scare the living hell out of him; Stiles was pretty sure it was the latter. 

"Thanks for helping my sister." The words were said through Derek's clenched teeth.

Stiles just stood there dumb founded and in shock of what he'd heard. He was sure her brother was going to rip into him(not that he'd mind too much), chase him out and probably chase him all the way home. Snapping back to reality and realizing that what had just been said was real, Stiles responded.

"No problem. Anytime." he said extending his hand to Derek. 

Derek took a step back and stared at Stiles' hand as if it were some deformed grotesque thing that he'd never want to touch. But after he looked back up at Stiles he inhaled and raised his hand to shake Stiles'. As soon as their hands met Stiles felt electricity surge through his body and his breath caught in his chest, he could have sworn he heard a faint crack like when wires short-circuit. But Derek must have felt something too because he jerked his arm back instantly and stared at Stiles with murderous intent in his blue, no green, eyes. Stiles could have sworn he heard him growl. 

"What was that?!" Derek hissed as his eyes bore into Stiles.

"What was what?" Stiles responded too scared to keep looking at him but not wanting to look away.

"You just electrocuted me!" Came the angry response as Derek took a step closer to Stiles puffing out his chest and standing just a little bit taller, making him look like he might just rush Stiles.

"I really don't know it could have been static electricity, but I didn't really feel anything, sorry." Stiles could hear the fear in his own voice.

"Derek back off." 

 _Thank God._ Stiles thought as he sighed with relief, he hadn't realized that Cora had stepped out yet again but here she was to rescue him from her clearly homicidal brother. 

"He shocked me with something he's hid..." Cora cut him off before he could finish.

"With what the taser he's so perfectly disguised as a hand?"  she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Ignore him Stiles, thanks again for the help I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Stiles hovered for a second longer taking a couple last glances at the both of them and once he was sure that Derek wouldn't attack him as soon as he turned to leave, he finished gathering his things and rushed out the door.

 _Pff damn that's what I get for trying to help._ he thought as he drove home being completely terrified of Cora's brother, but he couldn't help but feel equally turned on by him at the same time. He had clearly lost his mind.

 

 


	2. Something Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some very interesting things happen to Stiles.

The next day at school after they had gotten their quizzes back Stiles turned to see that Cora had the hint of a smile wandering around her mouth. As they walked out of class he made sure to catch her; they could walk together, they were going to the same class anyway. 

"So how'd you do?" He asked her as he came up beside her.

"I got a B." She responded doing her best to hide her grin, "Not bad for someone who's just getting back right? Thanks again." 

"Dang soon enough you'll be the one tutoring me," Stiles joked as they walked, "and don't mention it, anytime, as long as you promise me your brother won't eat me. Or kill me." He laughed hoping it sounded real and not more of a scared chuckle. He could think of one way he'd let Mr. Grumpy Sex God eat him though, but he was going to keep that to himself. 

"Yeah sorry about that, he's not a big people person." Cora said.

"And you are?" Stiles accidentally spit out with a chuckle. She glared narrowing her eyes at him. 

"Sorry we're not all hyperactive, social butterflies like you." She retorted with such a flawless eye roll she clearly did that a little too much. 

"That's not what I mea-" He didn't get a chance to apologize before she walked into their English and took her seat. But she couldn't really get away from him, they had assigned seats and she just so happened to be stuck sitting right next to him. Stiles knew he bugged people, but the look of annoyance that Cora had across her face seemed to transcend any other that he had ever gotten. 

"How good are you at math?" Cora asked him with a giant sigh. 

"Not as good as I am." And at that moment Stiles realized the annoyance he caused Cora didn't transcend, but was probably equal to the annoyance he caused the girl that had just responded. As Cora turned around to the girl behind her: who had strawberry blonde hair, impeccable makeup,  full-lipstick covered lips, and eyes the color of emeralds, the girl extend her hand "Lydia Martin such a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." She said with a smile that was either too eager or too fake. But not wanting to be rude and feeling put on the spot by the way that Stiles stared in shock as this girl talked, she shook hands with her.

"Cora. Nice to meet you." Short and sweet? More like short, cold and annoyed. But hey it was a start.

"Cora Smith, Cora Ghallager, Cora Jones?" came the cheery response from Lydia.

"Just. Cora." Make that short, cold, annoyed, and pissed, super pissed. 

"I'm pretty good at math I'm getting an A so yeah." They both turned to glare at him and at that moment Stiles wished the earth would split in two and swallow him whole, man if looks could kill he'd had suffered a thousand deaths. 

Before things could escalate the teacher began giving her lecture and that massive train reck of a conversation was avoided. 

***

Lunch time came and Stiles was sitting with Scott telling him about the showdown that he so masterfully handled. Ok so he was exaggerating, he didn't really do much but hey it sounded cool. That was when he noticed Cora sitting by herself at a table in the back of he cafeteria with yet another textbook open in front of her. She had that look she would get when she would try to do her chemistry homework, which was a mix between pain and rage.

"She really is trying to catch up huh?" Said Scott as he followed his friends stare, "I can't imagine how much she has to catch up on after being gone for so long." Cora seemed to almost glance up from her textbook but it looked as if she stopped herself. She was too far away and it was too noisy in the cafeteria for her to have heard them but still, Stiles couldn't shake the feeling like she knew they were talking about her.

"There's no way." At that Cora seemed to stiffen and tried even harder to look like she was focusing on her book, but Stiles noticed the millisecond of a side glance she snuck. 

"'There's no way what?" Asked Scott, confused at what Stiles had just said.

"What? Oh nothing sorry just thinking out loud. I'll see you at practice today yeah?" He said as he got up from his spot and started walking over to where she was sitting. 

"Umm sure." Scott replied still utterly confused and unsure of what to do next seeing as his best friend, and quite possibly his only friend, walked off across the cafeteria. As his gaze followed Stiles it came to land on a girl who took his breath away. She had curly brown hair, fair skin, and a smile that could shine brighter than all the fireworks on the Fourth of July. _Another new girl?_

When Stiles got to Cora's table she pretended not to notice him right away as she was so "focused" on her textbook and notes.

"You forgot to change that to a negative." He said reaching over and pointing at the equation she had just done.

"Great. This is pointless and a waste of time. We'll never need this." came her frustrated response. But there was something else there in her voice, annoyance? No more like she was  _nervous._

"Tell me about it. But hey if we don't do it we'll never get out of here to find out for sure." Stiles said with a nudge and smirk. "Here you're starting this one wrong let me show you." and for the next seventeen minutes he helped take her equation by equation until the bell rang and they had to get to their next class.

"Hey I know it's Friday and you probably have plans, but do you think you could stop by later and help me out with this? It's just that I have a quiz on Monday and then a test on Friday."

"Me? Have plans on a Friday night? I mean yeah of course I have plans but hey that date can totally be rescheduled, friends come first. Always." he laughed at his own sad lie, he had plans and technically it was a date but he was sure the other person would not mind. "What time did you want me to come over?"

"Like six. Or any time really I stay up pretty late." She said it looking like she might have said too much.

 _What's with her today?_  Stiles decided he was just being paranoid and agreed to meet her after practice that night, she gave him her number and they went to class. 

***

That day at practice things got a little interesting. While in the locker room Stiles told, well tried to tell, Scott about his plans with Cora. But Scott wouldn't stop talking about this new girl he noticed in the cafeteria that day, and about how she was friends with Lydia and that they should totally get to know her and on and on and on. When suddenly King Douche rolled around the corner and slammed Stiles into the lockers behind him. _FUCKER!_  Stiles felt his blood boil and a sudden surge rushed through his body. Before he could react or say anything, Jackson seemed to trip, more like fly face first into the adjacent lockers. The condescending smirk he had was completely obliterated by the roar of laughter that ensued. He looked at Stiles as if to try to blame him, but Stiles hadn't touched him.

"You'll regret that Stilinski." Jackson spit the words like venom at Stiles as he got up and stormed off. Now that Stiles was sufficiently riled up and quite frankly a little scared he started to worry about practice. 

"Great. Just fan-frickin-tabulous." Was all he could muster. 

"Don't worry I've got your back." Scott tried to reassure his friend, but they both knew that even the two of them against Jackson wasn't that much of a match up. Jackson was not only faster and stronger than either one of them, he was also captain of the team and one of the most popular assholes on campus. So it was more like Scott and Stiles against Jackson and the whole lacrosse team. Oh well it was go time.

As they made their way onto the field Coach was already yelling orders and blowing his whistle. They did their warm ups with Jackson running his mouth and glaring at the both of them the entire time. Then it was time for the drills. Jackson made the wonderful suggestion to Coach that Scott and Stiles should guard the goal because he'd "seen so much improvement in the both of them that he felt they would do best there." _That prick._  Stiles hated him. Coach just looked at Jackson like he'd lost his mind but agreed and had the team line up. He then told Stiles and Scott to take their spots in front of the goal. Jackson was at the very front of the line. Coach blew his whistle and King Douche took a few steps forward then, without warning, launched the ball straight at Stiles' thigh. It hit with a _SMACK_ and caused Stiles to drop to the floor squeezing his quad in agony. Scott rushed to his friends side and knelt down to help assess the damage.

"Jackson what the hell is wrong with you?!" Came Coach's voice from the sidelines. 

"Sorry Coach, I thought I could sneak it past them from here!" Jackson shouted back as he stared smirking across the field at Stiles and Scott.

"Stilinski! Walk it off!" Was all that Coach had to say.

Stiles stood up with a new found energy, a new found determination, Jackson had just triggered a spark that was about to light the whole field on fire. 

"You'll regret that, _prick_." Stiles promised through clenched teeth.

Jackson didn't move from his spot; he was going to go again. Stiles got ready. He planted his feet firmly, gripped his stick tighter, and lowered his head like a bull ready to charge. As soon as Jackson took off at them Stiles took off toward him. They were running head first at each other and neither one was going to give an inch. Right before they collided Stiles felt a burst of energy come from his core and he pushed into Jackson with everything he had. Jackson flailed and dropped his stick as he flew backwards and landed on his back about five maybe six feet away. Stiles was stoked, but confused. He barely felt Jackson graze his shoulder how was he still standing and how did Jackson go so far. Jackson just stared through his helmet and with that Stiles stopped questioning it and was just grateful he'd beat him. Scott just cheered and stared in amazement at what his best friend had just accomplished. 

A few of their teammates tried to avoid Stiles after that and instead tried to slide by Scott, but some of them would trip or fall with no apparent reason or cause; as if someone or _something,_  was pushing them over. And when people did try to get through Stiles they would end up in a similar situation that their captain had gone through, but they never ended up thrown quite as far. Something strange was happening but they weren't going to question it.

After practice Stiles and Scott walked away feeling like champions and their teammates just looked at them like the two of them had done some form of witchcraft to curse their whole team. 

"Hey so I can't come over for our C.O.D. sesh today, we're gonna have to have a session tomorrow or something." Stiles told Scott as they left.

"What?! You're bailing on Xbox night?!" Scott shouted looking like a hurt puppy.

"Sorry man Cora needs help with-"

"You're ditching me for a _girl_?!" Scott said, looking even more hurt.

"It's not like that! She needs help and I told her I'd help her out whenever she needed it!" Stiles shot back

"Don't lie you're just hoping that her brother's there!" Scott yelled as he laughed and playfully shoved his friend.

"Shut up. I'm leaving. Go play with yourself." Stiles responded failing to hide his grin. He jumped into his jeep and waved to his friend that was yelling "Get it son!" the entire time.

****

As Stiles pulled up to their gate he called Cora and she came down to let him in. He parked in the visitor section again and they headed up to the apartment. As soon as the front door swung open a delicious aroma filled Stiles' nose. _Dear god what is that?!_ he thought as he stepped far enough inside to see Derek standing in the kitchen. Stiles stopped and felt a lump form in his throat, his hands started sweating, and his heart rate picked up.

"You-uh-you can-uh" he fidgeted and stood awkwardly having trouble getting his mouth to cooperate, "You can cook?" he finally was able to say in an all too nervous tone.

"Yeah." Came Derek's cold reply. God it was way too easy to see how him and Cora were related, but the thought of what had happened to their entire family ran through his mind again and he couldn't blame either one of them. He was surprised they talked to anyone at all, or that they even came back to Beacon Hills.

"Smells amazing. Like really, REALLY amazing." Stiles said in hopes that flattery would win him over.

Derek just stared at Stiles as if saying "Duh" without even having to utter a word.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Stiles intended to think but seeing as he has a tendency to say almost everything he thinks the words seem to have just slipped out. At that Cora chuckled and turned to look at what her brother's response would be. Derek looked back up from the stove and inhaled. 

"It's pork chops, mashed potatoes, gravy, and vegetables." He said flatly but the hint of a smirk snuck across his lips. 

"Oh what? No fancy description about searing and tossing? Oh and the kinds of spices you're going to use?" Came Cora's playful mocking. 

Derek glared at her as if trying to make her evaporate with a stare. She just laughed and continued reading. By this point Stiles had set his things down and had made his way to the kitchen. Right as he was about to step foot onto the tiled floor, he was stopped mid step with a single, very terrifying glance from Derek.

"What. Do you. Think. You're doing?" Came the question through gritted teeth.

"I umm just wanted to-uh-you know, take a look?" Stiles said with a quiver in his voice. 

Cora interjected, "You might not want to step into his territory, he takes cooking a little too seriously and the kitchen is usually off limits anyway. Just fyi or more like fyos." 

"Fyos?" Stiles asked.

"For. Your. Own. Safety." she said grinning.

"Ok geez, sorry." Stiles said as he made his way around the other side of the counter, opposite the stove, sat on one of the bar stools and leaned far enough over so he could look at what was being cooked. He was looking at the pork chops sizzle, the vegetables steam, and the gravy bubble before he noticed that Derek's hands were no longer moving. When Stiles looked up he saw the scowl Derek had on his face as he peered at him through squinted eyes, that and he realized how close their faces were to each other now.

Stiles never knew much about boundaries, "What? I'm not in your 'territory' I'm clearly _outside_  of the kitchen." he said with more confidence than he expected. 

"Smart ass." was all Derek said before he went back to cooking.

"Gotta say I'm surprised, never would've pegged you for the househusband kind of guy." Stiles said, still looking over at the contents on the stove.

"You're kind of annoying you know that?" said Derek.

"So I've been told." Stiles responded with a shrug. He was completely aware of how people perceived him, he just couldn't help being the way he was. He'd always been a hyperactive, talkative, act in the moment and "annoying" kind of person. But he had come to terms with it and everyone else would have to as well. "How'd you learn to cook?" he asked finally mustering up enough courage to look at Derek again. He almost thought that Derek was about to ignore him from that point on, like many people usually did, but then Derek, without looking up, just started talking as if the question dissipated all previous annoyance.

"When I was a kid I used to hang out in the kitchen while my mom cooked and I'd kind of just watch. As I got older I'd try to cook myself, but things wouldn't turn out so great, until my mom caught me one day and started helping me. She didn't just take over and start cooking it herself she just guided me; told me what to add, what to look for in the foods that were cooking, and how to tell when things were just about ready." The ghost of a smile hovered around his lips, as if he was remembering some long forgotten childhood memory. Stiles couldn't help but just stare and fall just a little bit in love with the look on his face. Then something on the stove popped and sizzled, it seemed to snap Derek back to reality and the look disappeared and his usual grumpy scowl returned to his face. 

"It's almost ready, sit down." Derek ordered without looking at him.

"But-" Stiles started to say when he looked over at the table and noticed that a third chair had been added to the table. _W_ _oah._ It made him feel a little special, he wasn't going to lie.

"Wait. Why are you cooking for me? I mean like us, but like why are you letting me eat with you guys? Not that I'm not completely grateful and stoked to eat this awesome looking meal but like, why?" He said with all his nerves flooding back to him wondering if maybe Derek was just trying to poison him to shut him up.

Derek responded while setting the plates and serving the food, "You're helping my sister out, and I know she really needed it, and I'm just grateful that someone's looking out for her at school, so thanks."

After Derek took his seat they all started eating in somewhat awkward silence, but hey it was better than _completely_  awkward silence. But soon Stiles started making small talk and the three of them were having a decent conversation about the weather, school, and lacrosse.

"So you're parents don't mind you staying out too late?" Cora asked towards the end of the meal. 

 _Paren-t._  Stiles thought staring down at his plate. "Umm no my dad usually works late so he doesn't really mind, so long as my being safe you know?"

"What about your mom?" The question almost seemed to hurt her as much as it hurt Stiles. 

He pushed around the last piece of broccoli he had on his plate, smearing it around in the gravy and mashed potatoes. He paused for a little too long unsure of how to answer, unsure if he _could_  answer. Even though time had passed he still hadn't really coped with his loss. When he looked up again they were both staring at him with concern in their eyes. 

"She died." He pursed his lips and his gaze fell again, "it happened when I was a kid, she got sick, my dad and I spent a lot of time in the hospital and she just kept getting worse until she finally just..." He looked up feeling the slightest hint of tears in his eyes. He blinked them away quickly and smiled at the both of them, "By the way this was beyond amazing Derek. Really, your mom must have been one great cook."

"Thanks, she was." Derek said glancing sideways almost too scared to look up. With that they knew that Stiles understood their pain, that even though they lost more than one, not only did Stiles lose half of his family when he lost his mother, but he also had to watch her wither away. 

"So what's for dessert?!" Stiles exclaimed a little to loud and a little too eager because it startled both of the Hales. 

"Umm I think there's some ice cream in the freezer." Derek told him.

"May I step into your domain Chef Grumpy Gills?" Stiles said with just a little too much sass in his voice.

Derek rolled his eyes- _Damn they both do that way too perfectly._  Stiles thought-"Yes you may step into my _domain._ " Derek said poking a little fun at himself. Cora's mouth opened a little and she looked back and forth between Derek and Stiles. It was hard to tell if she was in shock or just angry at what had just taken place. Then her mouth closed, a smirk crossed her lips and she resembled a little girl who had just found out a secret that no one else knew. As Cora and Stiles served themselves some ice cream and ate it at the table, Derek let them know he was going to shower and that he'd let them study in peace. 

They were studying for a bit when Stiles realized he hadn't gone to the bathroom since before practice and he suddenly had an overwhelming urge to pee. 

"Hey can I use your bathroom?" he asked.

"Yea you can use the one in my room, it's the second door on your left." She said pointing to the hallway. 

He quickly got up and headed into the hall. But as he passed the first door he noticed something was surprisingly hanging on the right side of the hallway. He turned his head to try and make out what it was all the while his feet, which were moving with the urgency that he might pee his pants, kept carrying him forward. As he turned his head forward, the door he was about to run face first into flew open. Stiles ran straight into Derek; _shirtless, still moist, in nothing but a towel-_  Derek. Derek instinctively wrapped his arms around him to keep him from tumbling backwards and falling over. Stiles didn't even feel him budge he just felt a sudden rush, that he took for hormones, run throw his body. When they collided neither seemed to notice the things that seemed to slide off the counter as if pushed by some invisible force. Stiles felt as if he'd run into a very solid, but smooth ( _so smooth)_ , kind of wet, kind of hot, and kind of super sexy, pillar. Stiles breathed in his scent and he smelled incredible. Whatever body wash he used he should never change it, ever. _Oh dear god that's his-_

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, holding him for just a moment longer before letting him go. Almost instantly Stiles missed the warmth of their embrace, if you could call it that. They stood there staring at one another as if waiting for the other to say something. That was when Stiles realized he was supposed to be the one speaking. 

"Uh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. I was just looking for the bathroom." He laughed shyly throwing a hand behind his head and ruffling his hair. 

"All yours." The sexiest pillar he'd ever seen, said as he stepped aside to let Stiles into the bathroom. As Derek walked down the hall Stiles couldn't help but admire that wonderfully sculpted back, and how the towel hugged his butt so flawlessly. _That booty though!_ Stiles exclaimed in his own mind as he grinned and closed the door so he could take care of business.

He and Cora spent the rest of the night reviewing for her quiz and test the following week. Once Cora felt like she had grasped the material and was comfortable she would do well Stiles started packing up. As if knowing that they were done Derek made an appearance in his usual v neck and some sweats. 

"You can keep him." Derek said smirking at his own lame joke.

Cora just laughed and shook her head as Stiles got ready to head out. 

"What're you gonna make me next time?" Stiles jokingly asked as he got to the door. 

"It'll be a surprise." Derek responded, with what Stiles could have sworn was a _smile,_ at least what could be constituted as a smile by Derek's standards.

With that Stiles walked out the door and to his car. _So there will definitely be a next time._ He thought with a smile spread across his face.

 

 

 


	3. Something Terrifying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some scary things happen to Stiles.

The girl lurked around the blue jeep peering over her shoulder and checking her surroundings. She waved her hand over the door handle while muttering something under her breath and heard a  _click. S_ he pulled it open and began searching about the car for anything personal that might mean something to the owner. She had only been looking for a few minutes before she heard someone whistling, and the whistling was coming closer. She was about to run when she saw something hanging from the rearview, in hopes it meant something, she snatched it and placed it in her jacket pocket. 

Stiles came around the corner just as she slithered back into the darkness like a snake into the brush. He jumped in and headed home. 

***

Stiles got home to an empty, darkened house. His dad was working late again.

He jumped in the shower, whistling and smiling the entire time, got dressed for bed, and hit the hay. "Well that went well." he muttered to himself as he snuggled deeper into his blankets and positioned his head on his pillow. 

 _Stiles could hear chanting before his sight came in. He was in the woods, his bare feet crushing the dead leaves and twigs below them. There was a chill in the air that nipped at this face, and he swore he could hear faint howling in the distance. Something felt strange, something felt_  off. _It was as if his body was moving of it's own volition, as if he had no control over it. The chanting grew louder. He was in the woods walking in a direction he didn't want to go, but his feet seemed to carry him without his consent. He felt the sleeves of a robe, and looked down to see himself draped in a dark cloak. He seemed shorter, and thinner? The chanting was even louder, he could almost make out words, but they seemed to be spoken in a different language. His confusion amplified, and worry sank deeper into him._

_He came to a clearing in the woods where a group of cloaked, hooded figures stood in a circle around a large fire. The fire was placed directly in front of a very large, clearly very old, tree. A twig snapped under his foot causing all of them to turn and look at him. He was petrified._

_"Did you bring it?" One of the figures asked._

_"Yes, I have it here in my bag." A woman's voice came from, Stiles? He felt like it came from his body, he felt his throat vibrate, his lips move, but it wasn't his voice. The hand resting on the bag was not his hand. This was not_  his body.  _The realization hit him like train, and then the questions rushed into his mind. Who is this? Where am I? How did I get here? Who are these people? What ARE THEY DOING?_

_By now the body had carried him to the circle of people, and he was standing face to face with one of them. He could feel the warm caress of the near by flames on his cheek. It was a man, but his face was shrouded by the shadow cast from his hood._

_"We will commence with the ceremony then." The man spoke to Not Stiles._

_Sirens began to ring, they echoed in the woods, they shook the ground below him, they hissed in the wind, they rattled his vision as it began to blur._

Stiles shot straight up into a sitting position in his bed. Panting for breath he looked around his room for any sign of the cloaked figures. To his relief, there were none there was however, a GIANT mess in his room. Everything that had been on his desk, dresser, and walls was strewn all over his bedroom floor. It looked as though a tornado had ravished his room.

"What the hell is going on?!" He asked out loud. He didn't have any time to think it over, he had to get ready and head to school. 

***

At school Stiles attempted to tell Scott about everything that had been happening, about his dream, and the mysterious disaster in his room. Unfortunately, the day was actually quite busy with schoolwork, studying, lengthy lectures, and Scott's incessant wooing about Allison, the new girl.

The rest of the day at school was fairly uneventful,  _Thank god._ Thought Stiles. He finished up his classes, got through lacrosse practice, and headed home. 

As he was driving home, smoke began to pour out of his hood. "Oh c'mon!" He shouted as he slammed his hands on the steering wheel. He pulled over, popped the hood, and began to asses what was wrong this time. As he worked he didn't notice how quickly the sun was setting, and before he knew it he could barely see what he was grabbing, wrenching, and twisting. He looked up and the sky was becoming a darkening shade of blue with the first few stars just beginning to become visible. He busted out the scotch tape and began to try and make a quick fix of the problem in his engine. He wasn't quick enough. The moon was rising, the stars were out, and the sky was a deep purple, blackened by the absence of the sun. He went to the trunk of his jeep and began rummaging around his duffel back for his flashlight. 

"Awoooooh" came the blaring howl of an all too near by wolf. 

Stiles' head shot up and as he began to look in every direction imaginable, his hands franticly searched for that damn flashlight. The howl stopped echoing, and Stiles returned his gaze to the bag. "There you are you little Houdini." He grabbed his flashlight, illuminated it, hurried to the front of the jeep, plopped the flashlight in his mouth, and hurriedly got back to work with the tape. 

"AWWOOOH" the howl roared, it was closer,  _a lot closer._ Stiles shut his hood, ran to the driver side of his jeep, threw the still lit flashlight on the passenger seat, and turned the keys in the ignition. "Come on, come on, COME ON! He exclaimed once again smacking the steering wheel with his free hand. To his relief the engine roared to life, "Thank you Jesus!" He shouted as he put the car in drive and darted down the road. He had driven less than half a mile before he saw something laying in the middle of the road, or better yet _someone_. "What the..." He slowed his jeep to a stop, focused his gaze, and saw that it was definitely  _someone_ in the road, and it appeared as though they were struggling to stand, moving ever so slightly. He looked out the passenger side window to the right, out the rear window, quickly darted a glance out of his side window, and peered out of his windshield up toward the sky as if something might come flying downward. When he deduced that the coast was clear he turned on his hazard lights, got out of his car, and ran over to the person on the ground. He knelt down and noted the man's dark attire. He was wearing a black jacket, navy t-shirt, black jeans, and combat boots? What he also noted was the blood that was beginning to pool underneath the man. The man was breathing heavily, as he placed both hands, palms down, on the pavement below him, bracing himself to stand. Stiles instinctively hooked his right arm under the man's left armpit and helped him rise to his feet. 

"We need to get out of here." said the unknown man through gasps. 

"What happened to..." Stiles was beginning to ask when he heard something strange. Panting? After a moment of focusing his hearing he realized yes, panting, very loud panting. Very _close_ panting, and then came a growl. Fear gripped Stiles. His body froze, every bone in his body felt heavy like cement, his muscles tensed. He slowly turned his head to look over his left shoulder, and what he saw mortified him. A wolf, a  _massive_ wolf, standing on it's hind legs. The fur was black as night, the red, glowing eyes peered at Stiles as it's claws hovered in front of it, it's lips curled up so it could bare it's teeth. 

"He found us." whimpered the injured man. By now they had turned ever so slightly to be closer to facing this beast of an animal. 

"What..." Stile's began to say when the wolf inhaled sharply through it's nostrils and let out a roar that seemed to shake every tree in the woods, the concrete below them, and shook Stile's to his core. That was the only warning the wolf gave, he lurched forward, slamming both hands on the ground as it charged at the both of them, seemingly running on all fours only to rise to it's feet again. He was so fast, too fast, Stiles didn't have time to think as it came within a few feet of them the wolf slammed it's hands once more on the ground and leaped at it's prey. with nothing else to do and reacting on instinct alone, Stiles, still bracing the man, raised his free hand, turned away as he shut his eyes, and shouted "NO!" He felt a surge, similar the ones he had been feeling recently, rage through his body. This surge was far more intense than any he had felt. The crack of lightning snapped the air, the wolf cried in agony, and he heard something skid across the road. Laying about 30 feet away from them was a mountain of panting and rumbling fur. 

"How did you do that?!" The bleeding man asked. "Forget it, let's go before it gets back up."

They rushed to Stile's jeep which was only about 20 feet from the wolf. Stiles helped the man into the passenger side and quickly made his way over to his seat. He dared one last look over his shoulder and noticed something, WHERE DID IT GO _?!_ He thought as he turned all he way around. His eyes met that murderous red glow he had looked into just a few moments before. The wolf looked hurt, but ready to attack. It broke off into a sprint right at Stiles. Stiles again on instinct, threw his right arm up to shield himself from the wolf, "FUCK OFF!" He shouted, pushing his arm out straight. He didn't close his eyes this time. A booming noise resonated in the air. The wolf was hurled backward, away from Stiles and slammed into a tree with and audible SNAP. It screeched in pain. Stiles was not going to wait around for it to get up again. He jumped into the driver seat, pushed the gear shift into drive, and slammed his foot down so hard on the gas pedal he felt it would go through the floor of his car. 

"What _are you_  man?" Asked the still bleeding man.  _How has he not bled out?_ Thought Stiles. 

"I'm human, at least I think I am. Trust me when I tell you that I'm just as confused as you are." Stiles responded. "But before we figure that out we need to get you to a hospital asap."

The man agreed and they sped off down the road toward the hospital. Stiles knew exactly who he was going to call, and who would be bandaging this stranger back up. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
